Danielle And Ronnie The Truth Is Revealed
by Vxblazer6
Summary: Ronnie finds out the truth about Danielle but how will she take it. Plus more secrets will be revealed
1. Is she mad

**Chapter 1**

Ronnie was walking up the stairs after having a fight with her sister. She could then hear gentle footsteps approaching, she lifted up her head and what she could see was a figure. It was Danielle. She was holding Amy in her arms.

Ronnie walked over to Danielle. Looking unsure of whats the girl was about to do next. But she had a suspicion she was going to take Amy.

Ronnie: "What are doing with Amy".

Danielle: "Get out of my way".

Ronnie: Danielle i know your feeling upset about what has happenend but you can't take Amy she's not your baby. She can't replace the one you lost.

Ronnie took Amy out of Danielle's arms, and walked into Roxy's room to put Amy to sleep. Danielle followed her in trying to talk to her.

Danielle: "This isn't about Amy it's about you. You hurt me in a way no could possibly do, you destroyed me. From the begining you cursed my life".

Danielle was now starting to get angry. That Ronnie didn't even care about her.

Ronnie: "You need help Danielle".

Ronnie grabbed her cardigan and pushed her out of the room.

Danielle: "No you need help". You have no natural feelings. I mean shouldn't you at least care about me".

Danielle was starting to lose her temper as Ronnie just stood there calmly like nothings going on.

Ronnie: "Danielle! i don't understand what do you want from me".

Ronnie was just standing there wandering why this girl keeps on bothering her.

Danielle: "Don't pretend you don't know. Ok. Grandad told you. He told me he told you.

Danielle's head was about to burst as her mother did nothing, but she started to wonder why Ronnie didn't care.

Ronnie: "I don't know what your talking about".

Ronnie had no idea what she was on about, so she was going to forget it and go downstairs, but Danielle wasn't gonig to have it she was going to burst it out.

Danielle: "Your dad he told you".

Danielle couldn't take it any more. She was about to cry. Ronnie could'nt take it either she had no idea. Ronnie was about to shout.

Ronnie: "Told me What".

Danielle could'nt stand she had to say.

Danielle: "That your my mother!".

Ronnie just stared at this girl. She did'nt know what to say. She just stood there looking blankly into the face of a girl that claims she's her daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Ronnie: "What are you talking about , my daughter is dead. She's been dead for 19 years. I gave her away and she died"._

Ronnie didn't know anything anymore, her daughter was dead. In front of her is a girl who says she's her dead daughter. Ronnie didn't know to believe Danielle or not. Her brain was starting to hurt after she kept on thinking about her Amy.

_Danielle: "No! It's true I'm her. I'm Amy, your Amy"._

Danielle was now lightly shedding tears from her eyes. She couldn't belive her mum didn't know who she was. She started t wonder if Archie actually told Ronnie about who she is and why she came to walford looking for her. Ronnie did not understand why Danielle is doing this, she just couldn't find a reason why.

_Ronnie: "Danielle, listen to me". _

_Ronnie voice went from quite to loud. Danielle stared at her mum, she was still crying._

_Ronnie: "You are not my daughter. My daughter is dead. I gave her away and she died"._

_Ronnie couldn't take much more of this she just wanted it to stop._

_Danielle:"Its' true. Please you've got to believe me"._

Danielle was really starting to cry now. All she wanted was her mum to hug her and tell her everything going to be OK. Ronnie put her hands on her head to try and block out the sight of Danielle. She felt upset. She didn't know why. Maybe it's everything that's happened to her lately. Se just wanted to be alone.

_Ronnie: "Please just leave me alone"_

_Danielle: "Ronnie you have to believe me. Your my mum"._

Ronnie was starting to cry now. She didn't know what to do. Danielle seemed to be begging her to believe her. Ronnie thought Danielle was a nice girl. Why would she pretend to be something Ronnie has always wanted. Her daughter. She probably knew it hurt her the most. She remembered the time when Danielle asked her. Did you ever think about your baby?. She remembered saying sometimes, and also when she asked her did you ever sing to your baby. Why would Danielle ask these questions for. Her head started to hurt now with all these thoughts.

Danielle stood staring at her mum crying. Behind her she could hear heavy footsteps coming towards her. Both her and Ronnie turmed around to see Archie stood there. Archie realised Danielle had told Ronnie who she was, but it looked like Ronnie didn't belive her.

_Danielle: "Go on then tell her. Tell her who i am"._

Archie looked at Ronnie's face there were now dripping wet tears rolling down her face. He could feel happiness as he knew Ronnie didn't believe what Danielle said to her. Archie now had to try and get rid of Danielle so she dosn't try and convince Ronnie that she's tellin gthe truth.

_Archie: "Sorry V, She has told me these things about her and i told her i will tell you, but I didnt want you anymore hurt than you already are. It's obvious that it's not true. She claims to be your Amy when she isn't. There is no proof"._

Archie knew that Danielle did'nt have her locket with her, but she could still prove it. Ronnie nodded her head as she started to believe her dads words. Danielle could feel sadness and betrayal. Her grandad had lied. He lied to her, he's lied to Ronnie and lied about everything. She couldn't understand why he would do that. She thought he loved her daaughter and her.

_Ronnie: "Yeah, your probably right"._

Danielle could not stand it. Her mum needed to know who she was. She was so desperate so close to her mother. She needed proof and that proof was in Ronnie's champange glass.

_Archie: "Alright Ronnie. You go back downstairs. I'll take care of Danielle"._

Ronnie headed downstairs, while Danielle stared directly at her. Ronnie looked back, then turned away. Danielle's face was pale,her mouth was dry. She could'nt cry anymore. Archie grinned and walked over to Danielle.

_Archie: "You should have just left"._

_Danielle: "No!. My mum needs me and i'm going to prove it"._

_Archie: "How then?"._

Danielle knew he only way that Ronnie would believe her was her locket, but she didn't have it with her now. She would not give up untill her mum believed her. She faced Archie as he looked back at her. She could feel anger rising.

_Danielle: "She will belive me soon. I still have my locket and once she finds it. All your lies are going to come out and everyone will see what you really are"__._

Danielle was shouting the words at her grandad. Archie came closer to Danielle and put his hand on her right shoulder. Danielle was scared not knowing what he might do next.

_Archie: "Danielle. Sweetheart. I only did it to protect her, you should know that. I did it for her"._

_Danielle: "Did it for her?"._

Danielle lost her temper and stareted shouting louder and louder every second.

_Danielle: "You have no idea, have you. You don't have a clue how it feels to be alone and have no one. _

Danielle's voice became quieter.

_Danielle: "All i wanted was my mum. Why can't you at least let me have that. I thought you cared. Your my grandad. I trusted you. I loved you"._

_Archie: "I do care. I just don't want you upsetting Ronnie today. You should go"._

Danielles eyes widened.

_Danielle: "Go!"._

Danielle couldn't belive what he said. After all htis time coming to search for her mum, all he can say is go. She was crying heavily.

_Danielle: "I can't go. I have nowhere to go. If i go down there now everyone will look at me strangly. Thet probably could hear us shouting from up here. They will think i'm lying. Please just let me be with my mum. I loved you grandad and you let me down"._**  
**


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Archie and Danielle were still talking upstairs. Danielle had bloodshot eyes, her face was red. Her head started to hurt. She had so many thoughts in her head right now. Archie stood there thinking about how he should get rid of this girl. He didn't have any choice but to knock her unconscious and take her out of the Vic. It would be too much of a risk to do that though. He could convince her that Ronnie hates her, but it might not work.

"_Danielle. Please leave Ronnie in peace. She's already grieved for you and it will hurt her more if you tell her the truth, but now she is repairing her life. If you go down there now you will turn her back into her old depressed self. You saw her she was in tears"_ Archie said demandingly. Danielle wanted to believe him about Ronnie becoming upset again, but she couldn't just leave. She waited 7 months for this day. She could not believe him after everything he's done. She had to get away from him. She didn't know how but she had to. She was scared_."Why did you do it? Why can't you let me be with my mum? I LOVE HER"_. Danielle said sadly tears were rolling down her face as she started to sob. Archie just stared at Danielle. More tears were streaming down her face. She didn't know what to do. There were too many thoughts. She couldn't concentrate. Archie smiled looking down at the small broken down girl in front of him. It would be more easier to get rid of her now.

_"Darling"._ He said walking over to Danielle. He put he hand on her shoulder. She felt terrified of what he was going to do, but she had to be brave. He was a threat to her. He was grabbing on to her shoulder tightly. Danielle tried to get his hand off, but he was stronger than she was_."Get off me. I don't need your help"_ Danielle screamed. Danielle wanted to get out of the Vic, but Archie was not going to give up easily. He grinned at the sight of what he was doing.

* * *

Back at the wedding reception. Ronnie was still sitting on the chair on her own. Her head started to hurt after thinking so much, but she couldn't help it. Danielle's words were still in her head. Ronnie snaps out of her daydream. She could hear screaming coming from upstairs. She guessed everyone else could hear it as well. She got up from her seat and walked towards the stairs. Peggy and Roxy were trying to ask her what the shouting was about, but she just blanked them out. Her only priority was to get check was was happening upstairs. As she reached the bottom of the steps all she could her at the from room was murmuring. She took one step at a time up the stairs. She felt like it took her forever to get up those stairs. She eventually made it to the top. She could see both her dad and Danielle standing face to face with each other. Archie had a firm grip on Danielle's shoulder. Ronnie could see the sadness and fear in this girl. She wanted to protect Danielle, but didn't know why but she did. She came closer to the two and opened her mouth to speak. She was too frightened to though. She felt scared like she did when she was 14, but she couldn't let Danielle see this.

_"Let go of her"._ Ronnie said frightfully her heart started to beat really fast, as Archie could sense the fear in her voice. _"Leave her alone"._ Archie let go of Danielle and faced Ronnie. She could see anger in his face. Why? What was trying to hide? Ronnie walked over to Danielle who broke down into tears leaning against her shoulder. "_Shh. It's ok Danielle. I... I just want you to tell me something"._ Ronne was now feeling calm not angry. She knew she could talk to Danielle better with this tone of voice. _"What?"_ Danielle replied nervously. She was always nervous around Ronnie and also because she was being kind and speaking nicely to her. She couldn't be bothered to fight anymore. She was tired after everything tonight, but she didn't want to leave. She could see the love in her mother's eyes. _"Is it true"._ Ronnie said quite not knowing why, looking into Danielle's eyes. She had to know if her dad had lied to her, but she was scared knowing how she treated her daughter badly in the past 7 months. She would make it up to her. Give her everything she wants. Spend time with her. Ronnie smiled faintly thinking of all the wonderful things she can do with her daughter.

_"Yes.. Um...um it is. Danielle said stuttering the words. "I have a locket. It's um downstairs.. if you don't believe me in your champagne glass"._ She was worried that Ronnie was going to shout at her so she braced herself. Ronnie sighed heavily and gazed into Danielle's eyes and smiled. _"Ok. Can you show it to me please?"_ Danielle couldn't believe what she was hearing Ronnie giving her a chance to prove who she was. She is not going to waste that chance and all she has to do is find the locket. It would have been easier if she had it now but she knew it was hard looking for her mum and getting to know her. Everything over the last 7 months leads down to this, and it's her chance now. Danielle didn't know why Ronnie is giving her a chance to prove who she was and how she could change in a moment of a few minutes. One minute she's a moody cow and the next she's nice. Ronnie was going to give Danielle a chance. She to didn't want to fight it anymore, so she looked down at Danielle and gave her a small smile, Danielle did the same back to Ronnie. She felt confident that she was going to find the locket and that she would be in her mother's arms by the end of the night. Ronnie held Danielle's hand as they headed downstairs. Archie quickly blocked their path. He wasn't going to allow Ronnie to find out Danielle was telling the truth and he had been lying all along.

_"Come on V. You aren't actually going to believe her are you?"_ Archie looked at Ronnie's distressed face. This should be easy he thought to himself, but it wasn't. _"I mean you said it yourself. She's a troubled girl. After the abortion she claimed that you were her mother after you had helped her through it"._ Ronnie was confused how did he know about the abortion? She thought to herself did Danielle tell him. She thought back to when she helped Danielle. Poor girl. It's fair to at least give her a chance. She stared at her father for a few seconds. She didn't have time for this she needed to know. Why was he stopping her?

_"What are you trying to hide dad"_ Ronnie said annoyingly. She was trying not to get angry and scare off Danielle. _"Nothing Darling. Look I don't want her to ruin the family"._ Archie said coldly while pointing at straight at Danielle. Danielle however was startled at the tone of his voice. She stood behind Ronnie. _"Well let me first see if it's true dad"_. Ronnie snapped back at him. Danielle was scared of the two people who were standing in front of her. She was now frightened of not finding the locket. What if someone's taken it she thought? No she can not give up. Ronnie looked over at Danielle behind her she looked tired and worn out. Ronnie stared into Danielle's hazel eyes. She squeezed her hand and gave a smile. Not any ordinary smile. A smile that meant something. She didn't want to scare Danielle away. _"Come on let's go"._ Ronnie said kindly, as they walked past Archie and down the stairs.

* * *

**Please review and chapter 5 will come quite soon maybe. if i get enough reviews . Thanks for reading previous chapters**


End file.
